Swords and Magic
by Setsuro-chan
Summary: Len, a stubborn warrior, and Rin, a naive wizard make a deal when they meet to travel with each other and help one another achieve their own goals. But they end up meeting others along the way and making an odd group of traveling companions. Will the pair actually find themselves falling for the other or get too caught up in the world around them? based in early 15th century
1. A Deal

**Woot, finally new story~! I came up with this fan fiction idea a while ago from playing "Skyrim" with my little brother, a little bit of Spice and Wolf and the title obviously came from the song Swords and Magic. I've been wanting to write a fan fiction like this forever because I LOVE fantasies so I'm looking forward to writing this, Please R&R~**  
**P.S. It may seem confusing for some at first, but it will get explained later on.**

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Rin, you have your registration forms?"

"Yes Master, I put in my messenger bag where you told me to."

"What about your spell book?"

"It's in the pouch too, like it always is."

"And you're wearing something nice? I don't want you wearing some rag of clothes on a day like today."

I let out an annoyed sigh from all the constant questions, "Yes, I'm wearing the ivory green dress and my cloak." Master turned from whatever he was fiddling around with on the table and directed his attention to me as his red eyes scanned my new dress.

"Are you sure you wanna wear that? I just think your light blue one is more suitable for-"

"Master Honne!" I snapped to get him to stop, he's been such a busy body this morning. Of course I can't really blame him, I'm supposed to confront the king of our city today and get assigned a partner.

So you can get a better understanding, I'm Rin Kagamine, a wizard apprentice and have been studying the art of wizardry with my master in the city of Evergreen since I was around eleven. Now that I'm the age of fifteen, I'm eligible to prepare to travel along side a warrior that is chosen by the king to understand each others powers by fighting along side one another. The journey can last as long as one year, but to show proof that you and your partner did work together to fight, the wizard is given a scroll to keep on the journey that will automatically keep track of each person and creature you took down together.

Every creature and person is worth a certain amount of points depending on how challenging they were, in the end of the journey you must have a a total of 500 points. If you do not reach the total of 500, you lose your blessing as a warrior and a wizard. Seems a bit pointless and confusing, but if we didn't have something like this, the balance between wizards and warriors would be disrupted like it was many years ago. Plus, if you do go through this journey your skills as a warrior and wizard will be strengthened greatly. The journey isn't exactly required, but it's something most wizards and warriors do anyway. You can also do it at any age, most go before the age of 18 though.

Not just anyone can simply become a wizard or warrior when they please though, you have to be blessed by a priest or priestess and have certain knowledge of the subject beforehand. I started studying wizardry at the young age of six because of my older brother and was blessed to be a wizard at ten. Of course being a wizard and warrior aren't the only things you can choose to be blessed as, there are various things such as a healer, witch, alchemist and so much more. You don't have to be blessed as anything though, most people choose not to be blessed at all. However, you can't be blessed after the age of 13. After the age of 13, you're not considered to be pure enough to be blessed.

"Now, once I'm finished with this spell, we can get to the town square for the executions." Master Honne mumbled engrossed in his spell making.

"We still have to go to the executions?" I whined, my great day suddenly taking a 150 degree turn. Once a month everyone in the city is required to go to the city square and watch the prisoners caught that month be executed to show your pride and loyalty for Evergreen. I always hated it, it made my stomach flip to watch it happen, especially knowing that most of those "prisoners" are really innocent or are being killed for ridiculous reasons.

"Yes, I know you hate it but we have to. I promise right after the executions we will go straight to the king to get your partner." He promised as he put away a few books from the table onto the shelf, but it didn't really help the fact that the table was already a mess with papers, books, and other little things. That's pretty much how our whole house was, but we can clean it up with the blink of an eye using our magic so we never really bother. "Come on Rin, we wouldn't want to be late for the executions."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I muttered under my breath as I followed master Honne out of our small, messy home.

We started down the long stone steps down the hill and towards the city square, we lived right outside the city where most people grew crops, which I don't mind one bit. It's just this huge hill we live on that I hate, and I'm usually the one that delivers stuff for master Honne so it's a real pain going up and down the steps and all around the city.

"Now Rin, don't even think about running off back to the house, you almost got me in trouble last time," Master suddenly ordered me sternly.

"What? Me? A thought like that would never cross my mind master," I purred sarcastically with a smug smile across my lips, but master shot me a glare from the side.

"I mean it, I could get into serious trouble if you pull something like that again. You're lucky I got to you before the Evergreen guards did."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed, master has gotten me out of trouble multiple times though. This city is so strict, I've never gotten used to it because where I grew up it was so lenient, and I refuse to follow some of Evergreens rules because this kingdom is so corrupted. As much as I hate it here though, my master is here and I've dedicated myself to the art of wizardry so here I stay.

As we walked in silence I shifted my gaze up to the sky which looked a bit strange. In our city, there is an invisible barrier powered by a blessed stone to prevent creatures like giants and dragons out, though dragons are very rare. Even though the barrier is invisible, you always see a sort of haze or glow to the sky. But today, it looked crystal clear and the clouds a pearly white.

"Master, does something seem odd about the sky today?" I asked keeping my gaze locked on the sky, making sure I was seeing right.

"Yes, it doesn't have its usual glow."

"Do you think something happened to the barrier?" I asked worriedly, but master looked unfazed as he kept his eyes glued on the sky.

"Well, I had heard a few rumors around the city about the stone used for the barrier growing weaker."

"Don't they have more stones?"

"Yes, but not exactly big enough for a city as big as Evergreen."

"What are they going to do then? They have to have some sort of back up, right?"

"Well just take a look," Master said gesturing over to my side. I looked over and saw various guards and the few warriors we had from Evergreen heading towards the edge of the city grounds.

"Will that really help if something does happen to come?" I asked looking at the warriors and guards warily.

"Probably not, but if something does happen to come they're probably going to ask all the wizards of the city to help along side the warriors."

"But we don't have many wizards in our kingdom, only a few that I know of, including us. Same goes for warriors."

"I know, so let's hope nothing does happen." Master sighed walking up ahead of me. Master is never one to show an emotion such as worrying, but I can tell he is. I took one last look at the clear blue sky before running back to masters side.

When we got to the city square most people of Evergreen were there already, of course the city square was always filled with this many people no matter when you came. Master and I walked down to the edge of the execution pit where there was an area, almost like an arena, that held all the executions. I leaned over on the ledge that had a stone fence around for safety and rested my head in the palms of my hands.

I looked down the eight story high drop into the arena and saw all the prisoners lined up to be executed. I counted about thirty-three people standing in the line, that's usually the amount of people per a month. Some of the people I recognized and I've seen around the city before, but it was kind of hard to tell since most people in the city have the same dark and or dull hair color. That's why I stand out so much in Evergreen, I have a bright honey blond hair color. Even master Honne's silver hair is dull compared to mine.

I shifted my gaze down the line of prisoners, until one caught my eye. There was a boy with the same bright honey blond hair I have, obviously not from around here. I studied his appearance a bit more and noticed how young he looked too, there's no way he could be more than a couple of years older than me at the most.

"Master, what's someone as young-looking as him doing there as a prisoner?" I asked pointing to the young boy, master looked down at the prisoners and raised an eyebrow when he spotted the blonde boy.

"You're right, for him to be that young he must have committed a serious crime, there usually pretty easy-going on younger people." Master said still studying the boy until a feminine voice was heard.

"Oh Dell, it's good to see you," A silver haired womans voice sung out. Her name is Haku Yowane, she's a barmaid at the alehouse master goes to a lot and a close friend that visits often. "You too Rin." she bowed giving me her usual warm smile.

"Good to see you too Ms. Haku," I chirped waving to her, Ms. Haku was kind of like a mother figure to me since I only have master around the house and both my parents lived in a whole other village far away, I don't think I can even really remember which village anymore. It doesn't matter now though, since I'm technically old enough to live on my own at this point.

I looked back over to master to see him distracted talking to Ms. Haku, so I turned my attention to the young, blond boy again. I kept thinking of all the things he could possibly have done to get to the point of being executed. He looked so distressing though, of course you would if you were about to be executed in front of a whole city, but this was a different kind. I wanted to know more about this boy, my curiosity was killing me. Then I thought of the perfect person who could give me that information I wanted; Teto Kasane, one of the few friends I have in Evergreen.

I looked over to master to make sure he was still talking to Ms. Haku, luckily he was too engrossed in his conversation with her to notice me sneak off. I slowly backed away from master and soon started sprinting towards Teto's mothers bakery which was luckily not too far away. I pushed through the large crowd of people getting a few glares and complaints but I tried not to mind them. As I grew close to the Kasane bakery I saw a familiar pair of corkscrew twin tails that belonged to Teto.

"Teto," I called out quietly so I wouldn't disturb anymore people. Teto spun around on her heels and showed off one of her goofy smiles when she saw me.

"Oh Rin, what brings you all the way down here? This isn't usually where you and Mr. Honne come during the executions,"

"I know, I came to get information," I stated with a smirk, she nodded knowing exactly what I meant. Teto's fathers job is to keep track of all the prisoners names, ages, crimes, and everything you need to know. Teto often goes down to his work to deliver goods from her mothers bakery, and while her father isn't looking she takes a peak at the prisoner records, that's how I know how corrupt out system is.

"Which one?" She asked leaning on the ledge of the arena over looking the prisoners as I came over beside her and pointed out the blond boy.

"Oh him? I remember his profile quiet well since he was so unusual looking. His name is Kagamine Len, age fifteen, he's also traveler," She went on giving out other pretty pointless facts about him until in all her rambles on thing stuck out, "I think it said something about him being blessed as a warrior too."

"Really?" I asked suddenly taking more interest in him, and feeling a bit more sympathetic for him, "He could be going on that journey right now and bettering his skills instead of being here."

"What difference does it make?" Teto asked with a dry laugh, "Either way he would have a chance of dying, right? I'll never understand why you chose to be a wizard and go on that stupid journey, seems like too much work." She complained. Teto is a bit lazy and has always questioned why people would want to be blessed and do all that work in the first place. "I don't even see the point of this journey wizards and warriors take anyway. I don't even know the difference between a city guard and a warrior either."

"The journey is to help keep the balance between a wizard and warrior even, we wouldn't want a war like the one we had years ago happen again." I explained to Teto, the main reason we have this journey is to prevent a war like the one that happened hundreds of years ago. Wizards and warriors both have the ability to kill, and the balance between the two once got out of hand, and thousands died. So to have a reminder that our powers are equal, we do this journey. And so that the journey will appeal to more people, your skills are strengthened greatly after completing the journey. And the reason you're blessing as a warrior and a wizard are taken away, is because that means you didn't use your skills as a warrior and wizard equally.

"Well wouldn't it just be easier to not be a wizard or warrior and not have to do any of that?" Teto asked jokingly.

"You're so simple-minded sometimes," I giggled and she gave me a little glare. "Anyway, what did that boy even do?" I asked putting my attention back onto the blonde.

"If I can remember correctly, it was for slaughtering one of the kings pigs," Teto said calmly, but I could feel my blood boil.

"For a reason stupid like that?" I shouted a bit too loudly, forgetting I was out in public and a few people shooting me glares.

"Rin, you need to keep your voice down. You'll get in trouble for bad mouthing the city rules," Teto whispered to me, "slaughtering live stock is a serious crime believe it or not. Especially if it's the kings."

"Again, a really stupid reason. I really can't wait to go on this journey and get out of this city," I grumbled to myself.

"Attention people of Evergreen!" The loud voice of the king echoed though the city square that made all the noise from people stop and go silent, "We will now begin the executions!" The king exclaimed and people started cheering. Another reason I hate Evergreen, the people are blood thirsty animals that take joy in people's misfortune.

"Rin, I'll tell you when you can shut your eyes," Teto whispered over to me. I gave her a faint smile to show my appreciation, but even if I did close my eyes I always heard the sound of the axe chopping, it made me cringe just thinking about it. I saw the first prisoner in line be roughly pushed up the executioner post and I instantly shut my eyes and put my hands to my ears.

"Rin," Teto whispered to me, signaling me for the first execution.

"Way ahead of you," I whispered back quietly and heard the muffled sound of the axe go down and flinched, shortly after I could hear the muffled cheers of people. This went on several more times till Teto nudged me. "What is it Teto?" I asked keeping my eyes closed not wanting to see the scene in front of me.

"That boy is about to go next," She pointed out, I opened one eye a little and I saw the blond boy about to go up which made me feel this pang of sadness and pity for him. The boy started walking up and I couldn't watch, I shut my eyes tight and waited for the noise of the axe to go down. But I didn't hear it, instead I heard a loud rumble and felt the ground shake.

"Teto, did you hear that?" I asked looking up to my dark pink haired friend who shared the same confused look as I did.

"Yeah, It sounded like it came from outside the city," Teto pointed out, when I looked around everyone shared the same confused look, everything just seemed to pause. The loud rumble happened again but this time louder and the ground shook more violently. "Rin, what do you think that is?"

I stared at the shaking ground for a moment to think of what it could be, then I remembered the barrier was down, "Teto, we have to-"

CRASH!

"Rin!" Teto cried grabbing my arm out of fear, there before us was a dragon that had smashed its way into the city square destroying multiple buildings. Everybody in the city square went into chaos with people running away from the large reptilian beast, "Come on, we have to get out of here!" Teto tugged at my arm to get me to run away, but I couldn't just let a dragon destroy everything, I might be able to do something.

"Teto, I want you to run, get out of here right now," I demanded pulling the spell book out of my pouch.

"What?" She asked angrily, "You'll get yourself killed!"

"You'll get killed if you stay here, I can handle myself, now go!" I barked back looking her straight in the eye, she was hesitant but she eventually nodded unsurely and ran off. I turned and saw the giant beast not very far away from me and fear instantly took over, what am I thinking? This is the first time I've ever even seen a dragon! I panicked trying to decide which spell to even use ruffling pages around, I almost forgot there was a dragon of all things right before me.

"Hey kid, look out!" One of the guards shouted to me, I looked up and the large reptile was charging forward. I panicked and started backing away quickly which resulted in me tripping backward over my cloak. I sat right back up and rubbed the back of my head that hit the ground to release some of the pain, but when I put my attention back to the dragon I saw the horrid scene of the reptile crashing into where Master Honne was.

"Master Honne!" I screeched in fear and panic, I quickly jumped to my feet and sprinted toward the arena that was now just rubble. I didn't know if he had even ran away or chose to fight, I just had to be sure he was okay and he wasn't dead.

I slid down the rubble and into the pit, right when I hit solid ground I started pushing broken pieces of stone around looking for any sign of him. It was a bit challenging though because there was so much smoke coming from the fire that dragon was causing, it was making this small task near to impossible for me. I kept turning through rocks and rubble but I couldn't find one sign of any life.

I kept searing until I heard a muffled voice call my name.

"Master Honne?" I questioned hoping for a response and scanning my surrounding area. I stated turning over rocks again quickly from where I thought I heard the voice and I soon saw the familiar silver hair and pushed the rocks out of the way quickly to revile master Honne barely alive.

"Finally you found me, you took long enough." He joked giving a weak laugh.

"Master, you look horrible we have to get you out of here-"

"No, I don't think I'll make it so don't waste your energy. Just go on."

"Don't say things like that you stubborn old man!"

"Rin, you're the one being stubborn! If you don't get out of here soon the smoke will fill your lungs and kill you!" He shouted angrily but I stayed put, he gave me a stern stare for a minute but then let out a frustrated sigh signaling he gave up. "Fine, stay behind with me if you want. But if you do happen to make it out alive I want you to take something with you on your journey. I wasn't planning on giving it to you, but I also wasn't planning on ending up like this."

I stared at him a bit sceptically but finally asked, "What is it?"

"It's in my pocket, but I don't think you can get it from here so you'll have to cut it open." He gestured towards my pouch and I quickly understood what he meant and pulled out my dagger, stabbing the thick fabric. I searched the large pocket found a small, golden charm that was in a simple sphere shape. I scanned the small charm and turned to master Honne giving him a questionable look. "Since us wizards only have limited magic power per every time we us it, in case of an emergency that charm will give you extra magic. Use it wisely because it doesn't have much."

"I will," I assured, quickly stuffing the charm back into my pouch. I was about to attempt to get Master Honne up and get him out of the pit, but I saw his eyes look past me and widen with horror. I quickly turned around and saw the flames behind me getting larger as the dragon made its way towards us. The thick smoke was filling my lungs quickly causing me to cough hysterically and I could feel my vision start to blur. I could feel my head start to go light, about to pass out before I felt an arm wrap around me and lift me off the ground and a flash of honey blond before my vision went completely black.

.

.

.

Where am I? I suddenly thought to myself once my scenes started to slowly return. I could smell fresh air, but it was different from the usual air you got in the city, this one was a lot cleaner. I wanted to see where I had ended up, because where ever it was it definitely wasn't in the city. But if I wasn't, where could I have ended up? Last I remember I was in the pit with master and the thick smoke from the fire was consuming me. But now that I think about it, I remember the feeling of being lifted off the ground.

Curious to see where I was, I struggled to open my eyes. But when I finally did get them open, I found myself squinting from the bright sunlight. Was it always this bright? I started to slowly see my surroundings and noticed that I was surrounded by trees and laying on lush grass. Was I in a forest? How did I even get here? Am I dreaming?

"Hey you're up," I sort of burly voice announced, I didn't jump in surprise though. My body felt strangely heavy, like I was made out of lead. I somehow managed to mustered up the strength to turn my head over to the voice to at least see who was talking, and to my surprise it was the boy from earlier who was supposed to be executed, now just lounging on a piece of dead wood fiddling with a sword. I wanted to ask him a thousand things but the words wouldn't- no, couldn't come out.

"You know," The boy suddenly started "If I hadn't gotten you out of there you probably would've died."

"...Why did you save me then anyway?" I asked with the little energy I had and my voice sounding deathly hoarse.

"Well I saw you in trouble, so I saved you. Simple enough, right?" He questioned like it was simple logic putting his weapon back into an old, battered looking sheath. "Well if you're okay, I should be going. I left a bit of water for you if you need it, well. Nice meeting you." He said flatly lifting himself off the mossy wood and hoisting the leather strap of his sheath over his shoulder.

"You're leaving already?" I asked, my voice also returning to its normal pitch.

"Yeah, I can't waste anytime. I'm on a very important journey. So if you won't be needing anything else I'll be going now."

"W-wait, I don't even know where I am! And I don't know who you are either!" The last part was a lie, but I needed to get him to stay, or how else am I going to get back to Evergreen?

"Well we're obviously in the middle of the forest." He dryly pointed out. Oh great, he's one of those people...

"...That's not what I meant. I meant how far away from Evergreen are we?"I huffed, crossing my arms annoyed. And I actually felt sorry for this guy!

"Heh, well just take a look over the trees," He pointed past me where a thicket of trees were, but over them was thick, black smoke that tainted the blue skies, "Your little city is probably practically destroyed by now, along with the people in it-"

"Don't say things like that!" I cried not wanting to believe him. Even though he's probably right, a dragon is a very rare creature that can kill hundreds of people in just a short amount of time. It's so rare, that it's hard to believe a dragon of all things got in.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you. If I were you, I'd go to the next closest village. Now that you know what to do, goodbye."

"N-no wait!" I panicked latching my hand onto the sleeve of his shirt.

"What now?!"

"Can I travel with you?" I blurted out, not really even knowing what I was saying myself. He looked pretty confused himself and wasn't talking. Guess I'll have to play it out now. "I-I'm Rin Kagamine, just turned 15 a-and have been learning wizardry since I was young, so can I please travel with you?" I, again, blurted out quickly, but the awkward silence still hung over us. Why doesn't he say something?

"Uhm, what does you being a wizard have to do with you traveling with me?" Jeez, why am I such an idiot?! He doesn't even know that I know his name, let alone pretty much everything else about him!

"U-uhm. I just thought you should know, that's all. I-I also heard that you were a warrior a-and that you're around the same age as me and all and I thought maybe we could do that j-journey together... that's all." After my rambling the awkward silence soon returned and I had nothing else to say, why am I such an idiot?

"Why would I go on that journey with you? And what makes you think I want to go on this journey in the first place?"

"W-well where are you going?"

"...Why do you need to know that?"

"J-just answer!" He raised an eyebrow sceptically but then looked down at the ground in deep thought for a moment.

"I guess you could say I'm going a little bit of everywhere, that is until what I find what I'm looking for." Looking for? I wonder what he's looking for.

"Which means you're probably going to be traveling far and for a long time, right?" I posed excitedly as I was about to give another good reason to travel along side him, I wasn't excited it was him, but it's hard to find a warrior in a small village, and going back to Evergreen isn't much of an option.

"Most likely, yes. What are you getting to?"

"It'll be pretty hard and lonely to travel all by yourself for that long, which is another reason I should come with you! Plus, I can help you find whatever you're looking for, and you being my partner is help enough for me, it's like a deal!"

"For one thing, what makes you think you're the type of company I want around? And second, I saved you just a little bit ago, I think you would just make it harder for me." Sadly, I guess he had a good point about that stuff. "But, maybe someone like you wouldn't be all that bad to have around. Plus you would probably die within the first few moments without me." He thought, he's actually reconsidering? "And I guess it might benefit us both in a way if we traveled with each other. And having a wizard wouldn't be all that bad to have around. Actually it might help out a bit."

"So...? Is it a deal?" I urged, he sat in thought a bit longer thinking up all the pros and cons, but soon let out a frustrated sigh.

"I guess... It's a deal. But you better not get in the way!" He angrily spat out the last part, but all that mattered was that I had a partner and could actually start the journey!

"Thank you so much, I promise I'll try my best~!" I chirped overly joyed.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess we'll see how you do." He muttered, but I tried to ignore it. I swear if anything, I'll make sure I come back to Evergreen in a year with the journey complete and make master Honne proud!

* * *

**I've had this story in my folder since July, and I'm just now finishing it and publishing it. What with between not having a computer to write with for almost two months and my mom restricting me from the computer almost all summer, it was pretty hard to get this done! I'll try and update as I can with thsi story, please R&R~**

**P.S. I hope spelling was okay in this, it's over 5,000 words so it's hard to tell if I missed anything! haha**

**Love, Setsuro-chan~**


	2. A Lucky Meeting

**I'm actually really happy I'm finally starting this chapter, please R&R~!**

**Review responses:  
**

**IllusionistDream: Thanks~, I'm actually really excited to write this because the only other RinxLen fanfictions I can find that were in this time period are Story of Evil ones.  
**

**yellow02: Wah, Thanks! And yeah I know, that's why I'm really excited for this. And I'm currently on Hiatus for "Wolf and Bunny", not that I have lack of inspiration for it (I already have the rest of the story planned out), but I haven't really been interested in it much... I'm sorry T~T  
**

**Alexa-chan: That's good, I'm always worried about spelling! I'll try to update this faster now that I've FINALLY got my computer all fixed up and everything.  
**

**Hollister-nyan: Has anyone ever told you you're RETARDED? lol I seriously still wonder how I even became you're friend, you're so WIERD. And you're my favorite upperclassmen too~, I think we're Mrs. Ds' favorite students though, she's just going to LOVE clothing construction next quarter with us in it! haha, and YOU'RE NEVER GETTING YOU'RE MARSHALL LEExFIONNA FANFIC WITH THAT ATTITUDE, I have the right mind to get Lexi to push you out of a chair for me again XD (That was probably the greatest thing ever by the way lol)**

* * *

**Narrator POV:**

"L-Len stop walking so fast, I'm tired!" Rin whined trailing sluggishly behind the other blonde who kept his steady yet fast pace.

"What are you talking about? We've only been walking for three hours at this slow pace, I swear if I had known you were going to be like this the whole time I wouldn't have agreed to this ridiculous deal!" Len huffed picking his pace up to walk faster.

"Wah Len! Don't walk so fast, I'm not used to all this walking!" The exhausted blonde cried trying to catch up to Len, but it was hard with the burning sensation that spread through her legs. Len came to an abrupt stop and grumbled to wait for the other blonde to catch up. "T-Thank you Le-Len." She let out one last breath as she walked up to his side.

"Rin we can't keep making these silly stops because you're tired, we need to hurry up to the nearest village before it gets dark out and wolves and such start coming out."

"W-Wolves?" Rin breathed stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah, wolves, bears, even bandits. So we better hurry before then." Len nonchalantly said as Rin ran to his side and clung onto the sleeve of his shirt. "Rin, there's still time before night, you can calm down."

"Y-Yeah but you went and scared me now!"

"Jeez you're hopeless, did you even _think_ of the consequences when you decided to come with me?"

"Of course I did! I mean, I thought of the important ones at least."

"And getting eaten by wolves or kidnapped by bandits isn't important?" Len raised an eyebrow, but Rin didn't say another word because she knew he was right. He patiently waited for her response but sighed when he knew he wasn't getting a one. "Look, if it makes you feel a little more at ease you have me here with you so nothing will happen."

"So you're saying you'll protect me? You promise?" Rin asked sceptically not really being able to tell whether he was telling the truth or not.

"Y-Yeah I guess you could say that." He murmured, when she put it like that it was kind of embarrassing.

"Then pinky promise me!" Rin suddenly shouted un-clinging from his sleeve.

"W-What?" Len asked confused by the sudden out burst.

"I want you to pinky promise me, just so I know you weren't kidding."

"Rin, I promise I wasn't kidding."

"Just do it!" She fussed sticking her pinky finger out waiting for Len to do the same. Len stared at her then her outstretched finger for a moment before finally sighing.

"Fine, whatever helps you sleep better." Len stuck his slightly larger pinky out and Rin looped hers with his.

"There, it's official! Now you better keep it, because if you don't horrible misfortune will be brought upon you!"

"Horrible misfortune? Now where did an idea like that come from?" Len let out a slight laugh and continued walking.

"I got it from my master," Rin said running to lens side again, "I'm not sure where he got it from, but when I made a promise he would always say that right after."

"Well I seriously doubt misfortune will come to me by breaking a silly little pinky promise."

"I never really believed it either- I mean other than when I was a kid. Of coarse master was always a bit of a scary person so I never dared break any promises."

"So who was your master anyway? Like your father or something?"

"No, I'm his apprentice. When I was around younger he came to my village and just decided I would be his apprentice, my family didn't object or anything either so I just went along with him. Ever since then I've really looked up to him so that's why I want to do this journey so bad. What about you?"

"What? What about me?"

"Well why are you traveling? I know you said you're looking for something, but what is that something? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just a little curious."

"No it's alright, I just don't think it's that important. I can tell you if you want though?" Len asked and took her silence as a yes, "Well a while back; maybe a year ago, there was an out break of a deadly sickness in my village that slowly killed you if not treated. I hadn't really thought anything of it since it didn't affect me in any way, I wasn't sick with it and neither was my mother nor sister. But just recently my mother fell ill with it, she's always been a sickly person though so I didn't think much of it at first."

"But she started to show signs, like coughing up blood and not being able to walk. An older man in my village told me that there was a cure, but I needed to find a high level healer in order to get it. There are healers in my village but no high level ones, so that's why I'm traveling till I find one. And once I do I can go back home."

"Oh I see. Are high level healers hard to find?"

"It depends on where you look, you can usually find them in larger cities like the one you lived in."

"Oh, so that's why you were in Evergreen. I thought it was strange that a traveler would come to our city since we don't have a merchant system or anything."

"Yeah, but I hadn't eaten in a while when I got there and I didn't have any money to buy food, so I ended up finding a stray chicken and thought I could just cook that up and eat it. But after I killed it someone saw me with it and turned me in. And after that you know the rest."

"How far away is the next large city?"

"Well let me check," Len pulled a neatly folded piece of paper out of his pocket and started to carefully unfold it, when he was done it revealed a large map of our country with multiple lines and circles drawn on it. "Well if we keep up this pace I think it'll take around five, maybe six days to get there. The next place we're going to is a town called Silentdusk, which we should be there in another few hours."

"Silentdusk? That's an odd name, I wonder why they call it that."

"I don't know," He muttered folding his map back up and stuffing it back into his pocket. He took a quick glance at the sky and worry started to overcome him, the sky was starting to turn to a light shade of pink. "Come on Rin we need to hurry before it gets too dark."

"Right, coming!" She scrambled to his side.

.

.

.

"Len are we almost there? It's getting dark." Rin asked with fear evident in her voice.

"I don't know, but we better hurry up or else it will be too dark to even see the path." The two trudged through the over grown paths that haven't been used in ages. Every second that passed seemed like the sky got darker, which made fear spread through Rin faster. "Rin hurry up, it's getting dark fast!"

"I'm trying! But the vines on the path are making it hard for me!" Rin exclaimed in panic trying to step over the overgrown path with difficulty.

"Ugh, you're hopeless!" Len quickly grabbed ahold of her arm and dragged her through the nearly black woods.

"L-Len you're going to snap my arm or something! Slow down!"

"Eaten by wolves or broken arm? Which one?" Len huffed picking his pace up a bit faster, the path now completely dark.

"If you keep going this fast you'll get hurt Len! Are we even on the path anymore?"

"I don't know, but we have to keep moving!" A moment later a wolf's howl echoed through the woods causing Len to an abrupt stop.

"L-Len was that a-"

"Sh!" Len hushed Rin, trying to figure out where the howl came from. "Rin, don't make a sound, and follow my pace." He instructed in a low, hushed voice. The two slowly and carefully walked the path as another howl was heard, Rin clutched onto the back of Lens shirt as if it was instinct. Len came to a stop, letting go of Rins arm and slowly drawing his sword out. "Keep close behind me and don't make a sound." Len started walking again in very slow motions making sure not to step on any sticks or trip on anything.

"Wah!" Rin yelped tripping over a piece of dead wood and colliding with the ground.

"Rin!" Len barked in a hushed voice, but it was useless. A low growl was heard and Len quickly scrambled into a fighting stance as Rin was too paralyzed with fear to get back up onto her feet. Another snarl was heard, closer this time and Len tensed, glaring into the darkness of the woods for the beast to come out. After waiting a few moments nothing happened and Len slowly relaxed assuming the beast had left.

"Is it gone?" Rin asked with a quiver in her voice.

"I don't know, but we better- AH!" Len was suddenly knocked over by the giant beast, hardly having the strength to hold it back.

"Wah, Len!" Rin quickly got to her feet in panick.

"N-No stay back, I can handle this!"

"B-But Len-"

"I said stay back!" He roared wrestling with the beast, the only thing keeping him alive was the dull side of his sword to its neck. Rin couldn't think straight, she wanted to use a spell but she was drawing a blank on which one would even work. "AGH!" Len bellowed in pain as the wolf slashed at his shoulder and blood streaming out fast.

Rin didn't realize what she was exactly doing, but quickly stretched her arm out and let magic flow from her finger tips and to the beast, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried her best concentrating on the spell she was using. Within just seconds, the beast was gone and the air was filled with silence besides Lens gasps for air.

Rin ran to Lens side after she had registered what had happened, "Len are you okay? Does your shoulder hurt?" she asked hastily checking the gash on his right shoulder.

"Are you kidding? It hurts like hell." He groaned gripping his shoulder.

"I wish I could help." Rin muttered feeling guilty.

"Your magic can't do anything?"

"Not any spells that I know of, this is a job for a healer anyway. Plus it takes up a lot of magic to make something of that mass disappear. But for now I can just use some of the material from my cloak as a bandage." Rin ripped the fabric from her cloak and tentatively wrapped it around his wound, Len wincing at the touch."Can you get up?"

"Yeah, I think my ankle is swollen though so I'm going to need help." Rin took Len arm and slung it over her shoulder, slowly lifting him off the ground.

"Jeez Len, why are you so heavy?" Rin grumbled jokingly.

"Just start walking!"

.

.

.

"Len I think we're almost there, I see town lights!"

"Good, then we might be able to find a healer to help this gash." Len sighed, relieved they finally made it to Silentdusk.

"You're not the one who had to practically carry someone two times your own weight." Len scowled at her for a moment before putting his attention back into walking.

The two made their way out of the thicket of forest and now saw a large stone wall in their line of vision that seemed to wrap around the town.

"Do you think their's a front gate somewhere around here?" Rin asked looking around for some large doors of some sort to get in.

"Well if theirs a front gate their's guards, hopefully we get permission to go in."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I think I can come up with a good pity story." Rin chirped proudly, Len looking a bit weary of what the ditzy girl had planned. The two started rounding the stone walls searching for doors, or just a way to get in. "Is that it?" Rin gestured towards the two large wooden doors with a guard standing next to it, and judging from the guard he didn't look to merciful to people.

"Lets get this over with." Len sighed walking along with Rin, slowly approaching the guard.

"Who goes there!" The guard shouted sternly and forcefully into the woods, _Good, he hasn't seen us yet, _Len thought to himself.

"Are you sure you have a plan Rin?" Len asked sceptically. She responded with a quick nod of the head and walked out of the bushes for the guard to see her.

"You! What business do you have here?" The guard asked, his voice deep and powerful. Though his body was covered with armor, it was easy to tell just by his voice he was big and strong.

"Sorry to disturb you," Rin started politely and a bit meek, "But my friend here had been seriously injured and we need a healer to help him before he gets worse, plus we need a place to stay tonight."

The guard peered at the two blondes, almost like he was inspecting them. "How did your little friend get injured?"

"Wolves," Len suddenly spoke up for himself, "they got me pretty bad in the shoulder, luckily they ran off before anymore damage was done." Len explained, but the guard still peered at them suspiciously.

"Considering that the boy has such bad injuries, and that you're just a young girl, I doubt you two could really do anything. Go ahead in and behave yourselves, there will be a healer in there that can help you." The guard explained as he opened the wooden doors to inside the town for the two. Rin quickly adjusted Lens arm around her shoulders and advanced inside the walls and into the town.

Though it was late at night, the town still had a few people walking around and a few guards patrolling.

"What do you think we should do first? Find a place to stay for the night or try and find a healer?" Rin asked setting Len down on a near by bench and slumping down onto it herself.

"Well the bleeding has stopped for now, but I'm worried it might start back up again if I go to sleep."

"You have a point, but maybe if I wrap the bandage around your wound tighter it'll help from bleeding again. So I think we should find a place to stay, then first thing in the morning we can go find a local healer."

"Wait, we don't have any money though, how are we going to find a place to stay without _money_?"

"I have money!" Rin barked back.

"Oh really? Enough for us to stay the night in an Inn _and_ for food?"

"W-Well I'm not completely sure. Urm... let me check." Rin pulled out her small pouch and poured out a handful of silver coins into her palms and started counting, once finished she seemed to have a grey cloud loom over her. "If I counted correctly, I have about... 25 silver coins."

"Ah, and how much is it to spend a night in an Inn?" Len asked already knowing he was right.

"Probably somewhere around... 20 silver coins."

"Oh! So we only have enough to stay for one night, and some food?"

"Okay I get it! We can't stay at an Inn!... But then where are we going to sleep? And where are we going to find a healer at this time of night?" Rin huffed cupping her face in her hands.

"Uhm excuse me," A gentle voice suddenly chimed. The two blondes lifted their gazes up to see a women with long rose-colored hair and the same azure blue eyes as them, she had a gentle and charming aura around her which made her all the more trustworthy in Rins mind. "Did I hear you two were looking for a healer?"

"Uh, yes actually we are. Why do you ask?" Rin questioned curiously, as Len peered at the older woman suspiciously.

"I'm a local healer so I thought I might be of some help-"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Len spoke up sternly.

"Len? What are you-"

"Rin you can't trust random people, especially people who walk around _this_ late at night." Len explained scowling at the woman.

"Hm, I might say the same right?" The woman laughed a bit, "I'm sorry if I seem suspicious I'm just trying to help. The reason I'm out so late is because I'm coming back from delivering from medicine. But anyway, why are you two out so late? I don't think I've seen you around here either."

"We're not, we're traveling." Rin started explaining, "We just got here a little while ago, sadly we realized we didn't have enough to stay at an Inn and it was too late at night to look for a healer- that is until we found you."

"I see, what do you two need a healer for though?"

"Well on our way to this town we encountered a wolf and he got a pretty good gash in his shoulder. Can you help something like that?" The woman now peered at the young blonde boy who was still somewhat scowling at her.

"I probably could, but I think your little friend hasn't taken much of a liking to me." She smirked as his scowl depend a bit. "I promise I'm not some killer who lures travelers into her house with temptations such as healing." She laughed.

"Len come on, she's not even suspicious. And you need to get that wound fixed up before it gets any worse. Please?" Rin pleaded, Len looked back over to the woman then back to Rin who looked like she was about to get on her hand and knees to beg.

"Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on her." He huffed. Rin jumped off the small, wooden bench and slung Len arm back over her shoulders.

"So, what are your names?" The woman asked on their way to her home.

"My name is Rin Kagamine and his is Len Kagamine, though we look similar and have the same last names we're not related. And yours?"

"Luka, Megurine Luka. I've been a healer in Silentdusk for as long as I can remember so it's really boring here. I honestly just want to travel and help people than just stay here."

"Then why don't you? It's not like anyone is making you, right?" Rin curiously asked.

"No, nothing like that. It's just hard to leave a place I've lived in all my life I guess, plus I don't really have a reason to just up and leave- Oh here we are." Luka came to a stop in front of a small half-timbered house with a small sign that hung from a porch post that read "Dr. Megurine: Healer". "Well, you can come on inside." She breathed ushering the two into the small shop/home.

"Okay Len, let's check out your wounds and see what I need do." Luka patted a table with a white sheet covering it and a small white pillow at one end.

"When did I say you could call me Len?" He huffed.

"Then what else shall I call you?" She laughed and Len went back to scowling.

"Len would you stop being so rude!" Rin scolded forcing him over onto the table. Luke began unraveling the cloth over his wound and was in shock of how bad the wound actually was.

"I'm surprised you hadn't fainted from blood lose! Rin can you fill this bucket up with water for me?" Rin quickly grabbed the metal bucket sitting next to her and out of the room as Luka scrummage through a cabinet for gauze.

"So you were attacked by a wolf hm? That's strange, there are no wolves around Silentdusk. Tell me, just where are you two traveling from?"

"Is that really any of your business?"

"No, but it's not like it's going to hurt you to tell me."

"Hmph, fine. We game from a city called Evergreen."

"My, that's very far away. Why are you two traveling?"

"That's also non of your business."

"And it's also not going to hurt you to tell me, I'm just simply a curious person is all." Luke muttered laying the gauze on a nearby table, now looking for ointment.

"...We're both traveling for two different reasons. She's a wizard trying to complete the journey."

"Oh I see, then does that make you a warrior?"

"Yeah, but that's not really the reason I'm traveling. There was an outbreak of a deadly sickness in my village and my mother caught it, so now I'm traveling to find a high level healer so that I can get the cure."

"A high level healer? You mean like me?" Luka asked, satisfied by the shock on the young boys face.

"Y-You? You're high level healer?"

"Yes, I've been practicing healing since a very young age and have been a high level for over maybe a year now."

"...I don't believe you." Len murdered darkly.

"I'm back with the water!" Rin suddenly burst through the doors with water splashing out of the bucket as she ran.

"Ah, thank you Rin. Now Len, if you don't believe me then watch. Only a high level healer can do this." The woman took the bucket of water from Rin, placing it next to Len. She cupped her hands and filled the palms of her hand with the slightly dirty water. "Now watch the water closely." She instructed Len, she fixed her gaze to the water, concentrating on it and slowly the water turned into pure, clear liquid.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Rin asked completely amazed, never seeing such a thing in her life.

"It's something only high level healers can do, if I concentrate enough I can turn the water pure. Now watch this." She instructed the both of them this time. She put the water over Lens wound and started rubbing the water into the spot and slowly a part of the gash was healing almost completely.

"That's amazing!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hm, thanks, it took years to master it. Now Len, you said your village got an outbreak of this sickness, is your village in Redwood valley?" Luka asked continuing the process of healing the wound with water.

"Yes, do you know the sickness I'm talking about?"

"Indeed I do, I've heard from travelers that stop by in Silentdusk tell me about it. If it's a cure you're looking for, I know that too."

"Seriously? Len isn't that great!" Rin cheered, but Len didn't look as excited.

"What's it going to take to get this cure?"

"I don't expect anything from you in exchange for the cure. But, it's going to take a long time to get the cure." Luke explained.

"What do you mean? You don't have it?" Len asked confused.

"No, I need to make it. But the ingredients for the cure are found in various different places, so it's going to take time and traveling to get it all."

"Traveling? Why don't you just travel with us!" The blonde girl chirped and Rin gave her a glare.

"Rin it's bad enough I'm dragging you along, I don't need anyone else!"

"But Len, the reason you're here right now is to find a cure for your mother. The only way to do it is to bring Luka along with us, you don't have much of a choice here."

"...I know but..." Len sighed scratching the back fo his neck frustrated, he took a glance at Luka whose arms were crossed raising an eyebrow waiting for an answer. "I mean I guess if it's to find the cure we don't have a choice."

"Good," Luka smiled, "We can leave in a weeks time. For now you two can stay here."

"A week!" Len barked "Why so long?"

"Well that's how long it's going to take for your arm to heal completely. And since you're a warrior you're going to need you arm to fight, right? Plus we can gather more money and prepare for our long journey." Len sighed scowling at the ground as Luka wrapped his arm tightly in gauze.

"I guess as Rin said we don't have any other choice. A weeks time we leave then."

* * *

**I FINALLY FINISHED AND GOT THIS DONE, ACCOMPLISHMENT! Sorry it took so long for this to update, ya know high school... homework... trying to catch up on sleep, yeah it's kinda hard to update stories as much as I want to. But I decided to spend all day today writting~ (even Xed out facebook so nobody could talk to me and distract me haha). Sorry this chapter was boring though, next chapter should be more interesting though, and their are going to be more characters that appear too throughout the next maybe, dunno five chapter? This is going to be a LONG fanfiction, so please be merciful with me for updating!****  
**

**Love, Setsuro-chan~  
**


End file.
